Kindergarden Blues
by AnonymousAndrea
Summary: Response to princessbinas's Challenge. Instead of Danny Phantom being just 14, he was a 6 year old kindergardener when the Ghost Portal accident happened. Now a little phantom has to fight ghosts, ghost hunting interns, and of course his homework. Now watch as his parents who watched the accident happen support their half ghost son in his battle against the kindergarden blues!


**Andrea: Hi everybody, and thanks for reading this story and this authors note if you are. To let you know, this is a response to a challenge I've decided to take up that was made by princessbinas. She took on her own challenge and her story- which you should read. It's pretty good- 'Baby Accidents' inspired me to do the challenge. So the challenge goes like this.**

**· You can either name the story Baby Accident or Kindergarten Blues {Or anything suiting the theme}**

**· Danny, Sam, and Tucker must be under 10 years of age, and Jazz must be of course two years older than Danny**

**· Danny, Sam, and Tucker are in kindergarten**

**· The accident happens after the first day of kindergarten or when ever in kindergarten**

**· Tucker must attempt, key word attempt, to distract Jack and Maddie when Sam dares Danny to go into the portal**

**· Jack and Maddie must see the accident happen**

**· Mr. Lancer is allowed to know if you wish, and Mr. Lancer is the Kindergarten teacher**

**· Dash and Kwan are playground bullies instead of jocks**

**So yeah. Tell me if I neglect anything from the challenge.**

**Anonymous: There. I let you do the introduction all on your own. Now do the disclaimer and let me go to sleep. It's three o clock in the morning you annoying sister.**

**Andrea: I have no need for sleep. I can survive off my pure awesomeness. But your right about the disclaimer thing.**

**Andrea: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and The Omen belongs to Richard Donner. Now that that's done, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Kindergarden Blues!**

**Kindergarden Blues**

**Chapter 1: Space Explorers**

"Alright class, playtime is over. Come back into the room." exclaimed one of the chirpy assistant teacher of Ichabod Elementary in beautiful Amity Park. Several seconds later, the children that were playing in the school yard before slowly trickled into their classrooms. As she smiled at all the children passing by, she felt a weak tug at the bottom of her dress.

"Miss Tassel, Miss Tassel!" cried a small boy. He had dark skin, a fairly new pair of glasses, a yellow and red striped long sleeved shirt, tan shorts, and a pair of glow in the dark shoes that had been shown off yesterday during show and tell. The newly dubbed Mrs. Tassel looked down at the child tugging at her dress.

"Yes, Tucker?" asked Miss Tassel, noticing the tears threatening to spill out his turquoise eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Me and Danny and Sam were playing with my new Mr. Spell It when D-dash came w- with his friends and t-took it away." As Miss Tassel feared, Tuckers eyes started gushing fat, salty tears. "A-and S-s-sam and D-Danny tried to- But- then Dash- P-please help them Miss Tassel!" he sobbed. He buried his small head into the young teachers dress. Her new, fifty dollar dress... Miss Tassel sighed and patted Tuckers head, crouching down and giving him a small hug.

"It's alright Tucker. I'll stop those mean bullies." She said comfortingly. She cringed at the sound of Tucker blowing his nose into her dress. She slowly tilted Tuckers chin so that his tear soaked face was directed at her own. A small strand of her chestnut hair fell in front of her face, giving her an almost angelic look as she smiled softly at her student. "I'll help Danny and Sam, I promise." she said cheerfully. Tucker smiled widely at his teacher, discarding the piece of purple dress he held for Miss Tassel's hand. Tucker then lead her towards the jungle gym were she saw the small, pudgy figure with a neat head of blond hair she knew as Dash along with Kwan standing on the tallest platform of the jungle gym. Standing in the sand below, however, was Danny and Sam.

Danny was a small boy for his age. He had a wild head of raven colored hair and electric blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with his youth. He wore a white t- shirt with a red trim that had a pattern of small red airplanes covering it. He had a pair of denim shorts that cut off just beneath his knees, and a pair of red velcro shoes. A red jacket was tied loosely around his waist.

Sam was only an inch taller than Danny, but their hair was almost the same black. The only difference was that Sam's was a bit lighter due to the natural blonde underneath the black dye. Her hair itself was very neat and reached down a couple inches below her shoulders, along with a small ponytail sticking out of her ebony locks. Her amethyst eyes looked like gems themselves, framed by short tresses of black hair. She wore a ruffled black dress with long pink sleeves and a black fashion belt along with black and pink striped leggings. A pair of black boots covered her feet.

"Give it back!" yelled Sam to Dash. The blonde just stuck out his tongue and waved the Mr. Spell It in the air, high above Danny and Sam.

"No way! Not until you give me your cookies!" he said, Kwan nodding behind him like the loyal crony- I mean friend he was.

"Haven't you had enough cookies?" Danny said smartly. Dash frowned at the boy below him, his hand unconsciously going to his portly belly.

"Shut up, poopie head!" Dash yelled. Kwan, Sam, Danny, Tucker and even Miss Tassel gasped at such a word. Danny quickly turned red in the face and yelled right back at him.

"No, _your _a poopie head!" Danny shouted. Sam tugged at Danny's shirt.

"Danny!" she whispered, smiling at the fact that her friend just said a bad word. "Tell him he's a sha- she- _shit head_. That's what daddy calls some of people on the phone when he's really mad." Danny smiled widely and nodded.

"Hey Dash, you're a sh-." Danny was interrupted by the clear voice of Miss Tassel.

"What is going on here?" she questioned. Dash and Kwan gulped while Danny quickly shut his mouth.

"Dash took Tuckers spell-y thing!" Said Sam, pointing at Dash who was trying to hide the Mr. Spell It behind his back.

"No I didn't!" he cried, Kwan nodding his head in agreement. Miss Tassel didn't look convinced.

"Dash Baxter, you get down here this instant." Miss Tassel demanded. "You too, Kwan." The two children climbed down the jungle gym and walked to their first grade teacher. Miss Tassel looked at the pair with her sharp hazel eyes. She expected this kind of behavior from Dash, but Kwan was new to the mischief. She was worried when she saw Kwan hanging out with Dash and the rest of his crew, but didn't think it would become permanent. Maybe if she gave them a good punishment, the boy wouldn't hang out with that trouble maker Dash anymore.

"Now boys, why did you take Tuckers toy?" she asked, her 'teacher' voice in full affect. Dash looked away and chewed on his lip while Kwan looked at his new friend, waiting for him to speak.

"Uh... I lost my cookies, so I asked Danny for his cause he wasn't gonna eat 'em." Dash said quietly.

"Yeah I was!" Danny yelled.

"No you wasn't! You never eat your cookies! You- you just give em' to Tucker!" Dash yelled back.

"So!" Danny retorted, sticking out his tongue.

"I oughta-!" Dash started. Miss Tassel quickly stopped the boys and their arguing.

"Now Danny, don't stick out your tongue, it's rude." she reprimanded. Danny blushed and nodded.

"Yes Miss Tassel." he said quietly. The teacher's assistant smiled at the raven haired student and then directed her gaze back to Dash.

"Now Dash, you asked Danny for his cookies." Dash nodded slowly.

"Yeah. But instead giving them, he said no. S-so I took the toy they were playin' with and said that they had to give me their cookies cause I'd break their toy if they didn't" Dash finished, almost whispering the last part. Miss Tassel sighed at such bully- like behavior and looked sternly at the guilty six year old's standing before her.

"That's not right to do. Dash. Kwan. Now I want you to give Tucker back his toy and say your sorry." she said. Dash looked like he was about to argue, but a quick look from Miss Tassel made him do other wise. The young Baxter shuffled over to Tucker and grudgingly handed him the Mr. Spell It.

"Imsorry." Dash said quickly. Miss Tassel wasn't satisfied.

"What did you say?" she asked. Dash slouched and grumbled like the six year old he was.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Kwan." the teacher said. The boy mentioned glanced at Dash, Miss Tassel, and then settled his eyes on Tucker.

"I'm sorry." he said with a small bow. Miss Tassel smiled at the sight. Kwan was a nice boy if he wanted to be.

"Alright then, Dash and Kwan, your going into the time out corner for ten minutes for what you've done today." she said. Dash whined and nearly threw a fit.

"But, but Danny! He said a bad word, he said poopie head!" He yelled. Miss Tassel's eye twitched, annoyed at the boy's constant bad behavior.

"And so did you Dash. You've now just made it fifteen minutes and a call to your parents. Same with you Kwan." Dash yelled in defiance, but slowly walked to the class room towards the time out corner, Kwan silently following. After the two boys disappeared into the classroom, Miss Tassel directed her attention to the three children with her. Danny looked to the floor, thinking he was going to be reprimanded for saying a bad word. Sam gripped the hem of her dress, preparing to defend Danny from punishment. Tucker hugged his Mr. Spell It, happy that his baby was returned to him, but also was ready to tell Miss Tassel that Danny was innocent.

"So Danny," Miss Tassel began. Sam opened her mouth to speak, but her teacher beat her to it.

"Why don't you grab your friends and head into the class room." She said with a motherly smile. All the children looked confused at the teacher at her actions. If they did something wrong, they got punished right?

"But I said a bad word." argued Danny. "Aren't I in trouble?" Miss Tassel just laughed.

"I never heard you say a bad word." she stated. She then leaned in closer and whispered into Danny's ear.

"And I think Dash is a bit of a poopie head too." she giggled. Danny smiled and laughed, his grin making his friends smile as well.

"Alright then, let's get going." Miss Tassel said, walking towards the classroom of noisy children. Danny, Sam and Tucker followed right behind her.

"Ah, Katrina. As usual, your great with the kids." commented the teacher of Danny's kindergarden class. Miss Tassel smiled at the tall man before her.

"Your not so bad yourself Mr. Lancer." she said, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. Mr. Lancer was a very average looking man. He was only about a head taller than Katrina and had full, shoulder length black hair and light teal colored eyes. A small beard laced his lower jaw. He wore a blue dress shirt that was tucked in neatly into his khaki dress pants. Brown penny loafers covered his feet.

"I try my best." the teacher said with an appreciative smile for the compliment. "So what was happening over by the jungle gym?"

"Dash was being Dash and decided to bully 'the trio'. And of course he had to bring Kwan into it too." Katrina said with a small frown. Since Sam, Danny and Tucker were like glue and pretty much had never separated the entire Kindergarden year, the staff of Ichabod Elementary just called them 'the trio'. Mr. Lancer sighed at the usual behavior of the ever so troublesome student Dash Baxter.

"That child... I'll talk to his parents when they get here." said Mr. Lancer.

"That's what I thought you'd want."

"Yeah... I mean, the boy has some bullying issues, but I'm sure that he's a good kid."

"...Uh, I'm not so sure about that. I mean, some kids are just... bad." Katrina said, uncomfortable with the subject. "Just look at the kid from the Omen."

"Dash is not the anti- christ." Mr. Lancer deadpanned.

"I know! Your not getting the point."

"I do. And I'll tell you this: I swear that I will change Dash Baxter for the better. If not, may I go bald."

"Don't sacrifice your gorgeous hair Mr. Lancer!" Katrina warned. It was true! Mr. Lancers hair was beautiful and full, like waves of silky obsidian.

"Relax, I'll never go bald." the kindergarden teacher said, combing his fingers through his ebony locks. "Now let's get into the classroom. Paulina's probably drawing on the tables with her mom's lipstick again." Katrina groaned and walked to the classroom buzzing with the chatter of twenty five little kindergardeners.

"I'll get the wipes." Katrina sighed, seeing the red scribbles on several desks and several faces covered in vibrant crimson lipstick. Mr. Lancer smirked and headed into the classroom as well.

"Thanks Katrina." he said. As he walked, he felt something tickling his hand. When he looked to see what it was, he was surprised to see that it was a small clump of his own hair.

"Weird..." the teacher mumbled to himself. Well, no matter. It wasn't like he was going to go bald anytime soon.

XxX

Two hours later, Mr. Lancer gladly welcomed the harsh ring of the two o'clock bell, signaling the end of school.

"Alright kids, make sure to study your vocabulary!" he said.

"And have a great weekend!" added Katrina. In the corner of her eye, she caught two figures trying to sneak out of the class amongst the mass of exiting first graders.

"Dash, Kwan, you stay here while I go fetch your parents." she said, effectively stopping them from leaving. As the two boys trudged to their seats, Miss Tassel caught her three favorite students walking towards the quad area where their parents were waiting.

XxX

Danny was so happy to be out of class. He wasn't the biggest fan of practicing his- his- what did his teacher call it? Vocabulary! He didn't like writing out all his vocabulary words, but Miss Tassel said that it was important for them to learn words like cloud and bookstore. Knowing what they meant was enough, he didn't need to know how to spell them. But he did it anyway, and was fairly good at it too. Still didn't mean he liked it.

He walked with his friends to the area where they usually met their parents.

"Man, I'm so glad school's over!" exclaimed Danny, throwing up his arms to show his excitement.

"I know. I wanna go home and play on the computer! Daddy just got her so she's so shiny and cool!" said Tucker, hearts practically in his eyes. Sam just scoffed.

"Why don't you marry it?" Sam said jokingly. Danny laughed while Tucker just stared into the sky.

"If I could, if I could..." he muttered. Danny and Sam sighed at their friends weird behavior.

"Oh look, there's your parents!" yelled Sam, pointing at the only people in the school- maybe even Amity Park itself- wearing jumpsuits. Danny grinned widely at his brightly dressed mother and father. His parents were so cool!

"Hi Mommy! Daddy!" he yelled to his parents, waving his hand.

"Danny boy!" exclaimed his father in his usually loud voice. "Good to see ya'!" Danny ran towards his father's outstretched arms and was spun into the air by his dad. Danny laughed as the world spun around him, the blurs slowly turning back into people and buildings as his father put him back him on the ground. Danny's mother then gave her son a big hug, kissing him on the forehead in the process. Danny blushed, being at the age where kisses in public were embarrassing.

"Mom." he whispered. Maddie just rustled her son's hair and smiled.

"Hi sweetie, ready to go home?" she asked. Danny nodded.

"And Tucker's staying over again, right?" He asked. Maddie nodded.

"Yep. His parents said it was ok, so you'll be able to come to our house tonight Tucker." she said to the dark skinned boy. He grinned. Sure he wanted to use the new computer at his house, but hanging out with his friend was more fun... Plus Danny's parents had way more cool gadgets to play with since they were ghost hunters.

"Um," Sam said, rocking back and forth on her feet. "Can I stay over?" She asked nervously.

"Well of course!" boomed Jack, causing Sam to cheer along with her two friends.

"Sleep over! Sleep over!" the small kids cheered. Maddie laughed at the display.

"But we'll have to ask your parents first." Maddie said, making Sam stop her cheering.

"No, it's-." but she was interrupted by her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Manson.

"Ask us for what?" asked the feminine voice of Jeremy Manson. Jeremy stood by his wife Pamela, both looking as if they just walked out of the fifties. And rolling behind them in her mobility scooter Sam's grandmother.

"Bubala!" Sam cheered, happy to see her grandmother. Grandma Manson gave her granddaughter a wrinkly smile.

"Nice to see you Sam." she said. "Come give your old granny a hug." Sam happily obliged and climbed up her grandma's chair and gave her a soft embrace.

"Thank you dear." she thanked. Sam climbed off the scooter and looked towards her parents warily.

"Can I stay over at Danny's house? Tucker's gonna go over too so we thought we could have a big sleepover or something." she said to her mother and father. But as she expected, they looked as if they absolutely hated the idea of such a thing. The rich couple quickly hid their dislike of the idea of their daughter hanging out with the resident crazies of the town with perfectly fake smiles, and prepared to decline, when Grandma Mason beat them to the punch.

"Oh that's perfect!" she cheered. "Pamela and Jeremy have a big meeting this evening and won't be home, and an old coot like me can't be trusted to watch such a spirited young girl. You go right on ahead Sam." Sam cheered once more, utterly happy at the fact that her grandma was so cool.

"Thanks bubala!" she said happily, her friends chatting animatedly behind her.

"Come on kids! Let's go ride to the lab in our extremely dangerous ghost hunting RV!" bellowed Jack, as if it was perfectly normal to say that.

"Yay!" the trio cheered, laughing all the way to the Fenton RV. The Manson's just stared at their daughter skipping away into the slightly glowing metal RV.

"Alright, how 'bout you pick her up at ten tomorrow?" offered Maddie, completely oblivious to the still, shocked faces of Pamela and Jeremy.

"That'd be great! See you then!" waved Grandma Mason. Maddie then walked to the RV and drove it down the street and out of sight.

"But Mr. Jenkins was going to watch her." said Pamela.

XxX

Danny stared intently at the large metal door that stood between him and the basement. It was five hours into the sleepover now, and after playing with legos, watching TV, bugging his sister, and eating some grilled cheese for dinner, he and his friends were bored and needed something to do. Danny, being an expert on fun, suggested that they go to their parents lab and play with all the cool toys they keep down there. His sister always said that they weren't toys and that they were highly dis- das- _destructive weapons. _Whatever, his sister was a boring party pooper any way.

So here they were, in front of the imposing steel door that lead to the lab that either of them had ever been to.

"Are my parents watching?" asked Danny. Tucker and Sam looked around.

"No. I think their upstairs sleeping." said Sam. Tucker nodded in agreement. He was really excited to see all that shiny tech down there.

"Alright, lets go." Danny said with an adventurous grin. He pushed the door to open it, but it didn't budge at all. He pushed harder, with all his might, but the thing was set on staying closed.

"Aw man, they locked it!" he whined. Sam sighed in disappointment, but Tucker just studied the door intently, more specifically, the small square of numbers that was bolted on where a door nob would be. He recognized it as a password lock, something his daddy had on his safe.

"Hey," said Tucker, looking intently at the silver dial pad. "My daddy has one of those on his safe. He told me that you have to type in numbers to open stuff with that on it. But, they have to be _specific _numbers."

"What's specific mean?" asked Danny. "It wasn't one of our words." Tucker shrugged. Sam looked as if she was in deep thought.

"I think it's when you... uh. Like, like when you get apple juice instead of orange cause it has pulp!" Sam said, feeling proud of herself for saying something so smart.

"Pulp! Yucky!" the boys cried in disgust, but with smiles on their faces. Pulp was so yucky.

"So we have to pick the not- yucky numbers?" Tucker asked, still grinning at the thought of mushy gross pulp.

"I think." Sam. "So what numbers aren't icky?" The group of six year olds went silent and thought. They were just starting to add numbers together, and Miss Tassel said that you could even take away numbers from other numbers, so out of the one hundred numbers that they new existed, which ones were the best.

"Let's do the numbers 1 to 9. Cause, cause... Miss Tassel said that all the other numbers are made out of them. That means their super good!" Danny said, stretching out his arms to further express the goodness of the numbers.

"Perfect! Sam, since your tallest, can you put the numbers in?" asked Tucker. Sam nodded and walked up to the large steel door and looked up to the small square of even smaller numbers. Her head was about a foot under the device, so with some difficulty she could still see the numbers. She reached up with her hand and put her finger on one.

"One, two, three, four, five-." before Sam could finish putting in the rest of the numbers, a fairly audible click came from the door. Sam pushed her hand against the door and watched with excitement as it opened up to the lit stairway leading to the lab.

Danny, Sam and Tucker all cheered and whooped at the defeat of the giant metal door.

"Last one down is yucky pulp!" yelled Sam, already jumping down the stairs.

"No fair Sam! You cheated!" whined Tucker as Sam reached the fifth step and Danny the third. He grumbled and went down the stairs, being careful not to trip on the big steps of metal.

XxX

As Sam reached the bottom of the steps, Danny only a step behind her, she almost slipped on the smooth, polished metal floors of the lab. She stared in awe at the room before her. Long metal tables lined the walls with beakers bubbling with colorful, unknown substances. Papers and notebooks were scattered across the lab, most of them in neat stacks. Several microscopes sat on the left metal table, and on the right was a laptop and several jars of green and blue goop labeled something she couldn't understand. A large cabinet of assorted devices sat in the upper left corner of the room, several of the things inside having bright yellow and black symbols. But the most amazing thing about the lab was the large, almost gigantic hole in the wall parallel to the basement door. It was framed with a thick metal hexagon like shape, several buttons and screens on the right side of it. And inside was a dark metal tunnel.

"Wow..." gasped Sam.

"This is so cool!" cheered Tucker. He rushed past Danny and Sam, heading to the large cabinet of shiny tools and weapons. The exited boy grabbed a small gun that looked like something he saw in a cartoon once. He aimed it at the ceiling.

"Pew! Pew! No! The aliens are everywhere!" he yelled, diving into a game of space explorers. "I need backup or else their gonna eat me! Pew! Pew!" Sam and Danny grinned and ran to the cabinet. Danny got a gun that was identical to Tuckers, if not a little smaller. Sam grabbed a metal staff with the ends painted green, the weapon being about as tall as her.

"We'll save you Tucker!" yelled Danny. He aimed his gun at the imaginary aliens, their slimy tentacles trying to grab all of them so they could eat their brains.

"Pew! Pew! Pew!" Danny sounded. Sam just waved her stick around, bashing in the aliens slimy, pulpy heads.

"Bam! Smash! Crack!" she cried.

"Oh no! One of em got me!" cried Tucker, pretending to wrestle with a tentacle wrapped around his neck. "Ah! Bleh!" He dropped to floor, his tongue hanging out and his glasses askew.

"No! Tucker!" yelled Danny in false grief for his fallen comrade. "Pew! Pew!" After a couple seconds, Sam was surprised to see Tucker get up and wobble towards her, his tongue sticking out.

"Argh, I'm a zombie!" he cried, shuffling towards the remaining space fighters.

"Watch out Sam! He's a zombie alien!" Danny yelled. He grabbed Sam and pulled her behind him.

"I'll protect you!" he said bravely, causing Sam to blush. "Girl's aren't that good at fighting, so I'll do it." Sam's blush went away as soon as it came as she frowned at her raven haired friend. Danny, Sam and Tucker had an epic space battle for about ten more minutes, until boredom set in and they wanted to do something else. This time, Sam suggested something to do.

"Let's play space explorer." she suggested. The two boys nodded yes to the idea. Space explorer sounded like a fun thing to do.

"Yay!" Sam cheered. "Tucker can be the guy who does the tech stuff, and I'll be the captain." While Tucker was happy with his role, Danny frowned at his lack of one.

"Why can't I be captain?" questioned Danny.

"Cause your gonna be the scientist." Sam said. Danny thought about it for a while. He _did _want to be an astronaut when he grew up, and a scientist space explorer was about the same thing. He slowly nodded his head in agreement to Sam's decision.

"Ok. What we gonna explore first?" Danny asked. Sam looked around the spacious lab and spotted the large metal hole.

"We'll look in that!" she said enthusiastically, pointing at the dark opening. Danny and Tucker gulped and looked a little scared at the idea of going inside the dark space.

"Um, I don't know about that Sam..." said Danny. He was still scared of the dark and all the creepy things that hid in the shadows.

"I don't think It'd be that safe." Tucker said. Sam frowned at her friends. They were such scaredy cats sometimes! A wicked grin quickly formed on the young girls face.

"Are you guys chicken then?" she taunted. The two boys looked horrified at the thought. _Who was she calling chicken?_ Danny and Tucker thought.

"W-we're no chickens! It's just not-" Tucker defended, only to be interrupted by Sam flapping her arms and making chicken noises.

"Bawk! Bawk bawk!" she cried. Sam and Tucker had had enough.

"I'm no chicken! I'll even look at it all by myself with out nobody at all!" Danny boasted. He wasn't a chicken! Sam grinned.

"Alright then explorer Danny. As captain, I order you to put on one of the space suit things." she said, pointing to an open cabinet of neatly folded white hazmat suits.

"Yes captain!" Danny said with a confident grin. He went over to the metal cabinet and grabbed the smallest one he could find. And of course, after a couple minutes of struggling, Danny was wearing a white hazmat suit that was way too big for him. The sleeves hung off his hands and if he tried to walk he'd surly trip on the excess pant legs he was standing on.

"I think it's a bit too big for me..." Danny said honestly. Sam nodded with a thoughtful face. She looked at the large white suit carefully, surprising everyone with a sudden grin.

"Ah Ha! I can fix it!" Sam declared. She quickly ran upstairs, leaving the two boys confused.

"Girls are weird." said Tucker.

"Yeah." agreed Danny. Silence reined for several seconds before the thuds of Sam's shoes against the metal stairway echoed through the lab. The small girl had a little black backpack with a couple spots of pink on its surface; the only sign that it was pink before.

"Okay. Since mommy always makes me wear icky pink stuff, Bubala gave me a paint sprayer to make it black. I have a bunch of art stuff too." Sam zipped open her backpack and turned it over, spilling it's contents all over the metal lab floor. Glue, sparkles, ribbons, markers, scissors, buttons, tape, a couple spray paint canisters and even a book of stickers. These were just a few items out of the bottomless bag that was Samantha Manson's backpack. She picked up a bottle of glue and pair of purple safety scissors.

"Don't move Danny." Sam said, walking toward Danny.

"Uh..." Danny mumbled. "What are ya' gonna-?" He was interrupted by a flurried minute of Sam doing every single thing possible to the overly large jumpsuit that Danny was wearing. Occasionally the raven haired boy would let out an 'ouch!' or a 'that tickles!', but when Sam was done, the jumpsuit looked perfect of Danny, along with several other 'fashionable' tweaks to the suits original white and black design.

The suit kept it's basic white body and black gloves and boots design, but in order for the elbow length gloves to properly fit, Sam had cut off the top segment of the fingers. She had also cut the jumpsuit in half and tailored it back together with glue and her own black belt that went around her dress so that the large jumpsuit could fit him. Since the rubber boots could not be cut by Sam's surprisingly strong safety scissors, she had cut them off and glued the pants to her own black boots. And lastly, after all the cutting and glueing, the now small hazmat suit had a large black hood and right in the middle of Danny's chest, Sam stuck a large sticker with a stylized version of the two letters DP she found in the halloween section.

Danny looked at his new space suit and opened his mouth in awe.

"Cool..." he said. Danny decided to test out his new space explorer suit by striking a pose with his ray gun.

"Pew!" he grinned, pointing his gun to the far right corner of the lab. And of course, Danny's finger slipped and an actual ecto- beam zoomed out of the weapon and struck the corner, creating a large 'BOOM!' Danny, Sam and Tucker covered their ears with their hands at the loud noise, but looked at the green and grey explosion with absolute excitement.

"That was- " Danny started. A large metal cabinet that hung beneath the now blackened and destroyed corner fell with a deafening clatter to the lab floor, scattering it's contents onto the ground.

"AWESOME!" finished Sam and Tucker who were now cheering and dancing around at the amazing carnage that the ray gun did. Danny joined his friends in their dancing and cheering, making him unable to hear the two voices upstairs.

XxxX

"You heard that, right Jack?" asked the alarmed voice of Maddie Fenton. She and her husband were woken up from their sleep by a crashing sound downstairs. After assuring their frightened daughter Jasmine that everything was alright, they went downstairs to investigate the loud bang that interrupted their rest.

"It's ghosts!" exclaimed the booming voice of Jack Fenton. "They know about the portal and want to destroy it!" Maddie looked at a hand sized box with a very long antenna and several lights and buttons.

"Well my sensors aren't picking up any ectoplasmic activity, so I don't think ghosts are behind it."

"Then robbers?... DON'T TOUCH MY FUDGE!" Jack yelled. He bounded into the kitchen, ready to take down the dastardly thieves. Jack- being Jack- slipped on the tile floor, knocked over a good number of pans, then ran right into the refrigerator, causing it to topple over and spill all it's contents. And by contents, I mean some bacon and several dishes of fudge.

"Jack?" Maddie asked, looking at her fudge covered husband.

"The fudge is safe!" Jack answered. He grabbed a piece of the chocolaty goodness and stuffed it happily into his mouth.

"And it's still good too!" he said with his mouth full with sticky fudge.

"Are you alright?" Maddie asked. Jack got up and brushed off several crumbs off his bright orange jumpsuit. He nodded, still chewing his fudge.

"Now where did that noise come from?" Maddie wondered. She flicked a small switch on her red lensed goggles, turning on their night vision so she would be able to see in her darkened home. She then set her eyes on the gapping open door of the Fenton lab and heard soft cheering coming from downstairs. At that moment, she realized that she hadn't seen her son and his little friends in Danny's room nor in the living room, so that left...

"Oh Danny." she sighed. He was such an curious boy, of course he'd wander into the lab full of dangerous ghost weapons, unstable chemical compounds that could take out half of Amity Park, and the experimental portal that could potentially lead to another universe full of evil ghosts. He was only six. 'But how'd he get past the security code?' Maddie thought. 'Well Jack made the code so it wouldn't be so hard to guess, even for a six year- wait...- weapons! Half of Amity Park! Evil ghosts! Lab! DANNY!'

"Danny!" Maddie yelled out, worried that her son and his friends might have hurt themselves in the lab. She ran down the metal steps to the basement below, Jack right behind her.

When she reached the last step and reached the laboratory, she saw her young son playing with his friends in what Maddie thought was a fairly stylish jumpsuit. She would have awed and smiled at her son in such a cute outfit playing with his friends, but since he had just broken into the off limits Fenton lab and played with extremely dangerous weapons, she was not so happy. That didn't stop her from scooping him up and giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Danny! Thank God your alright!" she cried in relief. Danny just froze in his mom's embrace, surprised to see his parents in the lab.

"M- mom?!" He stuttered. Danny's words seemed to bring back his mothers anger, causing him to be put down on the ground and to be given the dreaded mom-is-super-angry-at-you face.

"Danny Fenton. What did I tell you about the lab?" Maddie said. Danny shuffled around and looked at the floor, wanting to avoid looking at his mother's face.

"Not to go in it." he said quietly.

"And what did you do?" she demanded.

"Go in it."

"That's right. And you brought your friends in here too. Danny! You could have gotten you and even your friends hurt! What do you have to say for yourself mister!"

"I'm sorry." Danny said. "I won't do it ever again ever."

"We're sorry too." Sam said, referring to Tucker and herself. Maddie gave a small smile to the trio and accepted their apology.

"Good. Now let's go upstairs and get back to bed." Maddie said, walking to the stairway. Danny was just about to follow her, but Sam grabbed him by his arm and stopped him.

"Wait. You gotta explore the cave!" Sam whispered loudly. She was captain and she said that scientist explorer Danny was going to explore the creepy cave!

"But mommy said we gotta go to bed." Danny said, looking at his mom who was inspecting the damage done to the charred corner of the lab.

Now Sam was not expecting this. She really wanted to see Danny explore that dark and creepy looking cave, but if his mom said they had to go, then he wouldn't dare do it... unless...

"I dare you!" she exclaimed, her voice still quiet enough that Danny's parents hadn't heard. Danny was shocked at such a development. Dared? Ha! Who cares if she dared him. The blue eyed boy nodded his head sharply.

"Nope." He said. Sam frowned. What would it take to get Danny to explore the cave? He agreed before, but that was before his parents came. Then it dawned upon her. She knew exactly what to do. A near devilish smirk appeared on her face.

"I triple dog dare you!" she said grinning. Both Tucker and Danny gasped. A triple dog dare was not something to be trifled with. The only guy to ignore a triple dog dare was George Willis in preschool, and he ended up with a broken arm and was sent off to boarding school in a place no one could pronounce. Danny gulped.

"Fine. But you gotta distract my mommy and daddy so I can go inside cause they wouldn't let me go in." Danny said. Sam smiled and looked at Tucker.

"Leave it to us." she said confidently. Tucker looked confused.

"Us?" he questioned.

"No." She pushed Tucker towards Jack and Maddie who were standing near the stairway. "You are." The dark skinned boy stumbled on his own feet and ran into the large body that was Jack Fenton.

"Hey there Tuck! Be careful now." He said with his usual goofy smile. "You need something?" Tucker just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Uh... I- I-. The... uh..." he stuttered.

"What's the matter? Ghost got your tongue? HA! I used ghost instead of cat! Genius! I gotta write that one down." Jack said to himself more than to Tucker. Tucker still just stood there, completely at a blank at what to say or do.

Meanwhile, Danny had made it to the edge of the entrance to the empty portal. He slowly inched into the dark steel cave. He put his small hand on the wall of the portal so that he knew where he was going in the extremely dark place. But even with his hand guiding him, he managed to trip and fell with an echoing thud to the floor.

Maddie heard the soft thud and looked towards the source of the noise. When she spotted the portal, she made out a small white figure walking in the dark hole that was the ghost portal. Danny!

"Danny!" she cried out. "Danny get out of there RIGHT NOW!"

Danny heard his mother yelling at him, so he decided that he had explored the cave long enough and got up to exit the portal. As he reached up the wall to pull himself up, he heard a quiet click. He looked at where his hand was and saw a green button about the size of his palm. 'Fun!' Danny though happily. 'I like buttons.' And with that, Danny's vision went blinding white as about 150 volts of electricity went through him.

Maddie and Jack could watch in horror as a bright light engulfed their son and the seemingly dead portal. They would have been absolutely ecstatic at the fact that the portal worked. After months- almost a year- of research, testing and work, their creation had come to life after so many failed attempts to start it. But if they knew that what they had made would have killed their son, it would have never been built. But there it was, glowing a intolerable white that nearly blinded everyone in the lab. The soft buzzing of the portal mixing with Danny's screams.

"DANNY!" cried Maddie, tears falling from her face. After several agonizing seconds, the bright white entrance of the portal slowly morphed into a vibrant swirl of greens. The portal to the Ghost Zone was now complete and operational.

Maddie at first just stared at the awe inspiring visage that was the finished ghost portal, her inner scientist jumping with joy at the success, but then she remembered that her son was dead. Dead because of her greatest scientific achievement. Maddie quickly lost the will to stand and dropped to her knees with a loud thump. Soundless tears streamed down her face, her goggles collecting the salty liquid as they hung on her neck, unworn.

Jack was usually a goofy, happy guy who was at time's spacey and hyper, but when he saw his son disappear as the portal came to life, that all went away. There was no goofy remark about fudge or his childhood that came to mind. No random catchphrase that he could exclaim and everyone would start laughing. His son was gone; and what Jack felt was anger. Anger that his son was taken from him, and anger at himself for building the machine that made it happen. He was also sad, so desperately sad at the fact that he would never see Danny smile again, or tell him wild stories about his ghost hunting adventures, he'd just have the damn portal that took it all away. Jack slammed his large gloved hand against the lab table in front of him, creating a small dent in the steel surface. Large fat tears rolled down his face and fell to the floor.

Tucker and Sam were confused about what was happening. First, scientist space explorer Danny was exploring the metal cave, then a really bright light went on and Danny screamed really loud. Now his mommy and daddy were crying. Why would they do that? And where was Danny? Maybe he was still in the cave. Sam looked at the now swirling green gateway that was the Fenton Ghost Portal. She didn't see Danny anywhere inside. She furrowed her brow and frowned. Where could her friend be?

"Danny!" she called out. "Where are you?" Tucker got the idea and called out Danny's name as well.

"Hey Danny!" Tucker shouted. "You can come out now!"

"Come on Danny! Where'd you go?"

Maddie looked at the two children beside her and envied their naive ignorance. She weakly took both their hands and spoke softly to them.

"I- I'm so s- sorry. D- Danny-, Danny's-" Maddie could barely speak, her tears choking her voice. But before she could continue, a loud laugh sounded through the lab.

"Hey! I'm up here!" yelled a familiar voice. Maddie, Jack, Tucker and Sam looked up at the source of the voice and saw a young boy sitting on the ceiling. He was very pale and looked to be about 6 years old. He had spiked hair that was bleach white and emerald eyes that shined with an ethereal glow. He wore a hooded black jumpsuit with white combat boots and fingerless white gloves that reached up to his elbows. A white belt was tied around his waist and in the middle of his chest a symbol with the two stylized letters 'DP'. He was Danny Fenton.

**Andrea: I don't know if that counts as a cliffhanger... But anyway, wow! This chapters like almost eight thousand words! Not every chapter is going to be this long, however. I was actually gonna cut this chapter in half, but sis said that I should just keep it like this. So good start to the story? I hope so. Now, as a special treat, I'm gonna have Gary Stevens come over and talk about the new OC, Miss Katrina Tassel! (Confetti and balloons are released from the ceiling as well as the sound of a large crowd cheering)**

**Gary Stevens: Uh... Hi readers. S-so I'm here to tell you a little about Katrina Tassel. As you know, she's the teachers assistant of Mr. Lancer at Ichabod elementary. Her name is based on the main female character of the popular ghost story 'The Headless Horseman'. This is also the reason for the name Ichabod Elementary. Ichabod is ****another main character of the short story. Katrina, besides getting her name from Katrina Von Tassel, also has her fairly large wealth. Katrina comes from a wealthy family due to her father's very successful chain of coffee shops. Katrina enjoys teaching, charcoal sketching, and baking. She also dabbles in the paranormal due to her interest in the ghostly history of her home tome, Amity Park.**

**Andrea: Thanks Gary! Now, before my sister wakes up and yells at me for being up so late, I wanna say thanks to all of you who are reading this. It's my first DP fanfiction and I'm glad that you-**

**Anonymous: OI! I TOLD YOU TO GET THE HELL TO BED! (Drags Andrea away from the Author's Lounge)**

**Andrea: See you guys in the next chapter! NO! DON'T DRAG ME UP THE ST bump A bump I bump R bump S bump A bump A bump U bump A bump AH!**

**Gary Stevens: Well, since I think Andrea's now unconscious, I'll say this for her. A out. Oh and I'm out too. I mean GS out.**

**Anonymous: Don't forget to leave a review. (glares at Andrea) I'll kick you for each one we get. A out.**


End file.
